


Gravity

by Efaya



Series: Gravity of You [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Music, One Shot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: “No matter what happens, I always find my way back. You always draw me back in. Like gravity, I can’t control it but I never want to stop it.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Gravity of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sasusaku Month 2020 Day 2 <3 I hope you all enjoy my take on "Gravity"
> 
> Please read my previous Band AU fic Gravitation for the prequel to this. Thanks!

. . .

_ “You pull me inside, hearts racing, bodies touching, letting you pull us together,”  _ echoed through the concert hall. Voice raw, tone low, gravelly sounds escaping the singer’s lips as the band fired up behind him. Slicking his hair back between verses, Sasuke roared out to the crowd as the songs demanded it. Everything he said had purpose, motivation propelling him through each song even as it drained his vocals. There was nothing stopping him as everything felt right, and she could tell.

Sakura watched from the side, standing and observing the band from just behind the curtains on the stage. It was still very new to her, but Sasuke insisted it was okay. She was captivated by every move he made, every word he spoke as it left his lips. His yells and his soft melodies mixed together into something unique, powered by an amazing band behind him on the stage. Naruto was enjoying his riffs, soldiering along as Sasuke moved around the stage near him. The two were unstoppable when put together, even if they could fight like banshees at their worst.

Leaning against the cold wall behind the curtain, she softened her eyes as he began a ballad, something they had been working on in the studio for weeks. Uncharacteristically, Sasuke hadn’t shared the lyrics to this song with Sakura. She knew every song of theirs, of Jūryoku’s, by heart, but this one wasn’t anywhere in her mental catalog. It was quiet, Sai starting the song with a soft melody on his keyboard with little accompaniment from the others. Sasuke stood forward, a stagehand running in the darkness to place a stool next to the Uchiha’s body. He leaned against the tall thing, microphone raised to his lips as he began the soothing song. 

_ “Everything is different. Everything is better. Nothing is as beautiful as you are.”  _ His lips held a slight curve upwards, a smile threatening to break on the Uchiha’s face mid-song. Naruto started to follow along in a simple guitar riff, nothing crazy or overpowering. Kiba kicked up a beat on the drums to power the group along with Shikamaru backing him up on bass. The band fell into a peaceful rhythm together, contrasting heavily with the intensity of their last song. 

Her jade eyes lit up as she watched the small glance he would give her between choruses and verses. Sasuke knew she was watching just as intensely as he was singing. Sakura could feel the words hitting her heart just as much as the crowd swooned under his performance. He kept singing, melodies blending together into a song she almost teared up to. It was a beautiful ballad focusing on love and a new view of the world that came along with it. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she knew Sasuke completely wrote this song.

_ “Life has been a journey, one I didn't plan on exploring, one where nothing is boring, one where I found you.”  _ Sakura couldn’t explain the feelings swelling inside of her as Sasuke sang to the slow song. She also felt the music they made, but this song hit completely differently than what she was used to.

_ “No matter what happens, I always find my way back. You always draw me back in. Like gravity, I can’t control it but I never want to stop it.” _

The lights dimmed as the ballad came to an end, his voice carrying into nothing as the band let their sound phase out. When the lights hit their darkest point, the stagehand retrieved the stool before the lights could come ablaze once more. Sasuke let out a yell as the band roared back to life, a classic song of theirs filling the space. Sakura felt heat fill her face as she recognized the song almost instantly.

_ “I know you wanna come with me, girl. I know you wanna be with me. Just let it go and come with me girl.” _

It was the song she heard the day she and Sasuke met,  _ and slept together _ . Pink filled her features as she relived moments of that day in her mind, not forgetting every touch upon her body as he gave her something she never experienced before. It was almost like the sensual song burst to life in those moments, her core aching as she sang along to herself at the side of the stage. No one could hear her anyways from where she stood.

She almost fell over as his voice found its natural, low, tone through the chorus. Something about the tone he struck in certain songs pulled at her heart and between her thighs. His voice could become delishly seductive between the yells and roars the music called for. The crowd was insane, screaming at the band with everything they could just only to be drowned out by an extended guitar solo, courtesy of Naruto.

They came to the end of the set, the crowd knowing that it was time for the show to end as their energy tanked after such an exhausting concert. Sasuke did what he always did, bidding the crowd a goodnight before retreating with the others to where Sakura stood waiting. As soon as he was behind the curtain, Sasuke grabbed the pinkette into a strong embrace, sweat dripping from his body. She returned the gesture, arms wrapping around his muscular torso as the two stayed still for a moment. Naruto noticed the two as the others had already made their way back to the dressing room. He rolled his eyes, walking back over to where his two lovebirds remained.

“Hey, teme, we’re heading to the dressing room,” Naruto remarked, the Uchiha’s head poking up from his lover’s shoulder with a scowl. 

“I could see that, thanks,” Sasuke went back to where he wanted to be, shrugging off the blonde dobe who looked irritated, but not too seriously. Sakura giggled as she remained still in Sasuke’s arms.

“You’re such an ass. It’s a miracle you are so nice to fans.” Naruto stuck out his tongue, turning to return to his other bandmates. Sasuke watched him walk away with an eye poking out from where his head rested on Sakura’s shoulders. When he knew the dobe was far enough away, he pulled back from the pinkette. He looked at the glow her jade eyes gave in the lowlight of the backstage area, not able to contain himself as he leaned forward for a kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, welcoming for his hungry mouth. Something about a concert always got his blood boiling for her.

After a few seconds, they split apart, looking at each other with a knowing longing. Sasuke took her hand, pulling Sakura along down the long hallway and past the dressing room where the others laughed away. She followed him happily, but was curious about their destination.

“Sasuke, where are we going? Everyone else was back there?” 

He stopped the two at a door to the parking lot. The corner of his mouth lifted, the signature smirk he held with ease rose onto his face.

“Back to the hotel. Any problem with that, Sa-ku-ra?” the way her name rolled off his tongue always sent shivers down her spine. He knew it too.

. . .

Her fingers dug into the sheets, trying to ground herself as his hips snapped back and forth into her at an unrelenting pace. Pink locks fell in her face, sticking to her from the thin sheen sweat coating her body. A strong hand gripped her shoulder, pressing her down into the mattress and under his mercy. Moans and mewls escaped her lips as she squirmed under his fast thrusts, unable, _ and unwilling _ , to move from his grip. He positioned her hips a little higher, her back curving to accommodate the angle, and continued hammering into her slender form. The sounds leaving her throat were sharper, bordering pain and pleasure as it was becoming too much to bear. 

His other hand moved around her beautiful milky skin, touchy and grabbing everything within his reach. It slid back to grab her ass, pausing his thrusts to give her a good squeeze and smack before returning to his intense rhythm. He couldn’t help but let out a loud groan as he felt her sheath squeezing down on his dick. Her voice cracked, her walls even more so gripping his dick as she cried out in ecstasy. Making sure she rode out her orgasm in full, he continued the snap of hips, plunging as deep as he possibly could as she fluttered in waves around his cock. 

“Fuck…” he hissed the word from his lips, grinding his teeth from how tightly she wrapped around his shaft. Despite the pressure, he continued his thrusts until he felt his own pleasure build inside. Her body was reduced to a pile of mush under his own as moans spilled from her lips and incoherent words of love and adoration streamed out.

It didn’t take too many more thrusts for him to reach his peak, cascading into waves of pleasure as he spilled his seed inside of her. Sweat fell down his jaw, dropping onto her exposed back, face turned to the side to see her liver out of the corner of her eye. A smile curved onto her lips, face fully flushed and rosy to accompany it. After taking a few seconds to breath, he slowly pulled himself out of her pussy, letting her shuffle on the bed to face him on her back.

“Sasuke…” she raised her arms upwards, grabbing his tattooed torso and pulling him down to embrace her on the bed. A snicker left his lips as he fell, Sasuke gladly returned the embrace, snuggling with Sakrua on the bed in the afterglow of great sex. Her hand reached to run through his sweaty raven locks.

“Hn?” He could see something was on her mind as she had this intense look in her eyes while playing with his hair.

“That song tonight. The slow ballad one. You wrote that right?” She whispered the question, like it was some secretive information that she shouldn’t disclose.

“Yeah. It’s for the new album we’ve been working on,” Sasuke paused letting his hand hover over her uncovered breasts. She was so soft and welcoming to touch. A giggle left her lips, his onyx eyes returning to her face.

“Did you write it for me?”

Sasuke smiled. A genuine smile coating his face as he leaned to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Of course.” His hand returned to toying with her hair as they laid next to each other. “I hope it did you some justice. It’s hard to write a song like that.”

Her eyes softened, heart full of love for the man laying next to her.

“I thought it was beautiful, Sasuke.” She returned a gentle kiss. “You never said what the name of the song was during the show. What was it?”

His eyes focused on her beautiful form laying next to him. He always made a note to memorize her features, never wanting to forget how she looked in the aftermath of sex. She was the one person who brought out such a soft side in Sasuke.

“It’s called  _ Gravity _ , because no matter how far away we are, you always pull me back, Sakura.”

. . .


End file.
